The Lily and James Chronicles
by Eternity Peregrine
Summary: A collection of exceedingly fluffy and sappy songfics surrounding the romance of Lily and James... To be updated periodically
1. Dream On

**Dream On**

James Potter never wanted to wake up from this wonderful, frequent dream. He sat on the edge of a sheer cliff, his legs dangling over the side as he overlooked the ocean he had once seen as a child. This could have been identical to that moment almost a decade ago, except for one thing. His arms were around the shoulders of a pretty red-headed girl, staring out to sea. Her head rested against his chest, hiding her sparkling green eyes from view, as her lithe form curved against his own. They sat, not moving, not speaking, but eternally lost in the moment. It was the closest thing to heaven he could possibly imagine- holding Lily Evans in his arms.

_Every time that I look in the mirror_

_All these lines on my face gettin' clearer_

_The past is gone_

_It went by like dust to dawn_

_Isn't that the way_

_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

James suddenly tightened his grip around the girl as he unconsciously he thought that maybe he would return to reality and she would hate him all over again. She looked up into his face and smiled- the beautiful, captivating smile that had captured his heart by fifteen. James grinned back and leaned forward, but as his mouth brushed her own, the dream was suddenly fading away! His clung desperately to sleep, fighting wildly to slumber forever, trying to hold on but could not stop himself from regaining consciousness. He kept his hazel eyes closed, wanting greatly to go back to that wonderful dream, where the amazing Lily Evans didn't hate him, where the one girl he had ever wanted, wanted him as well; where his friends didn't tease him about a silly, obsessive "crush", where peace had closed in around the two and their troubled world, threatened by nothing at all. Where James could admit that he truly loved her…

_I know what nobody knows_

_Where it comes and where it goes_

_I know it's everybody's sin_

_You got to lose to know how to win_

Suddenly, he noticed hazily something was different, almost surreal. A heavy object leaned against him, moving up and down ever so slightly. He could have sworn that it was breathing and realized that it must be true as a gentle stream of warm air lightly swept against his neck. Thoroughly comfortable, James didn't want to move, but his insatiable curiosity overcame his teenage laziness. He sluggishly moved his hand from where it lay crushed, tangled in his perpetually messy black hair, and brought it slowly across his chest until it brushed against something soft and vaguely familiar, something he would know anywhere but now in his sleep clogged mind.

_Half my life is in books' written pages_

_Live and learn from fools and from sages_

_You know it's true_

_All the things come back to you_

He immersed his fingers in the downy smoothness and rather hesitantly opened his eyes, not wanting to ruin this peaceful, dreamlike feeling. He stared at the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room, recognizing it from the many times he had fallen asleep on one of the couches within it and figuring that he must have slept down there again. The being beside him suddenly sighed against his chest and snuggled against his frame, bringing him out of his sleepy reverie. The young man turned his head slowly to look down upon the mysterious creature nearly on top of him. The sight almost stopped his love swollen heart with absolute ecstasy.

_Sing with me, sing for the years_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

He saw his fingers wound slightly in long, beautiful red hair and a lovely, yet of so maddening porcelain face lay against his chest. The girl was still sleeping, hiding her magnificent emerald eyes from view within thick lashes. James Potter laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, a joyful smile leisurely spreading across his contented face. He gently tightened the grip he had around the prone form of Lily Evans and wondered almost fearfully for a moment what would happen when she woke up, but quickly pushed the mulish thought from his mind as he sunk into a breathtaking feeling of true bliss. His seemingly hopeless dream had suddenly come true…

_Dream On, Dream On_

_Dream yourself a dream come true_

_Dream On, Dream On_

_Dream until your dream come true_

_Dream On, Dream On, Dream On..._

A/N: This is my first Lily and James fic- I really like the characters so I will probably be doing many more of them. This whole songfic format is working for me so I guess I'll keep using it! Remember, these will be one shots, but maybe when I write a longer fic, maybe I'll somehow write these little episodes in! By the way, any thing familiar, isn't mine (I know, sad isn;t it?) for the song belongs to Aerosmith, and the charas to J.K. Rowling; but today, I drew a picture of the Statue of Liberty! I own something! And, I will own even more if you people all review! Yay!


	2. Ever Fallen In Love

**Ever Fallen in Love**

James Potter sat on the far side of the lake, staring out over the still water. What had he done to deserve this? How bad had he been in past lives? But, the most pressing question, how did he fall for someone who would never like him back? What was wrong with him? He furrowed his rather delicate brow, messy black hair falling into warm, thoughtfully puzzled brown eyes. What answer could he possibly come up with? He wouldn't put it past Snivellus to have put some kind of charm on him and on Lily, causing him to love her dearly and she to loathe him with equal passion. But, Snivellus wasn't subtle like that- it was more his style to physically attack him. Maybe he should ask the other Marauders what they thought.

_You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse  
_

He hurriedly squashed the idea as ludicrous. Sirius would laugh until he coughed up something, most likely something vital. Remus would probably take him sincerely and think it over- for ages- and then come up with some simple, yet maddeningly difficult answer like, "Just tell her how you feel, I'm sure she'll take you seriously after that." Fat chance, more like she'd laugh in his face! And Peter, he was the hard one. What would he do? He would side with Remus or Sirius for sure, but which? James frowned again; all this thinking about unanswerable rhetorical questions was giving him a headache. He picked up a rock and lobbed it into the lake. As he watched the giant squid slightly surface to see the disturbance, his mind wandered back to his previous thoughts.

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with_

What had he done that was so awful that he was tortured like this? Surely teasing Snape wasn't that horrific- maybe it was the tricks he had played on all the Slytherins over the years. He smiled at the thought: letting pixies loose in their dormitory, bribing the house elves to turn their desert into toads, bewitching the carpets to trip an unwary Slytherin. None of that really was too terrible. Or maybe it was because he had forced Snape into his debt. But, surely, saving someone's life wasn't a bad thing to do! And anyway, it hadn't all been for Snape. If Remus had killed him, it would have broken the boy for life and James would never let that happen to one he loved as a brother! And even Snape didn't deserve to die that way- well, maybe he did, but that was not up to James. But, back again to the original problem.

_I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same_

Maybe it was because of his attitude. Maybe he was a tad conceited; though he was honest about his skills, not some first year who embellished his abilities to that of Dumbledore! But, it didn't seem to turn Lily on, a fact she made known to all by nicknaming him "King Fathead", yet only endearing her to him more. And another question- why would he have fallen for Lily Evans and not some other girl? She was lovely and smart of course, but there were other pretty girls at Hogwarts. And they all liked him! Maybe it was the thrill of a challenge that he liked about her, the only female that didn't worship his shadow. Somehow, he found that very attractive, her individuality. But that wasn't all about her that he cherished. She had a no nonsense aura about her, a quality of "If you mess with me, I'll hex you into next week!" She was just as fiery as that wonderful hair of hers, with spicy green eyes always full of life and laughter.

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
_

James stared dreamily off at the sky as he pictured her. In his sixteen year old heart, he knew that what his friends said wasn't true- it wasn't just some rather strange obsession or a gigantic crush. He loved her with all his heart, why he would die for her! One day, he would have to tell her the truth, or perish of unrequited love. And at that moment, James Potter vowed that Lily Evans would be his, no matter what he had to change for her to see him not as a conceited idiot, but as a man who cared for her like no other. She would see the light through those gorgeous eyes one day and so would the rest of the world…

_Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with _

A/N: Another Lily and James! These are fun to do- be ready, I have a few in total done. This maybe isn't one of my better ones, but it's kinda cute. Again, I own nothing- charas go to the wonderful JKR, the song to Pete Yorn. As always, review! You know, I would stop asking if I was suddenly swamped with reviews... (winks obviously)


	3. Dreams

**Dreams**

Lily looked at the gift in her hands, depressed. It was rather late and no doubt this package was from her hapless boyfriend, Aaron Simmons, a chaser for the Ravenclaw quidditch team. He was always giving her small presents, little things to show he cared for her, or at least that he wanted to keep her as his girlfriend. The only thing was Lily was beginning to realize she didn't care back. It was just before Halloween, the night after the first Hogsmeade visit of her seventh year. They had gone together and it was then that Lily fully realized she didn't love this boy. Sure, he was handsome and somewhat intelligent, but he didn't compare to- oh, who was she comparing him to? Who could she compare him to?

_Oh my life  
Is changing everyday  
In every possible way_

She never really did go out much- a certain Gryffindor boy and his cronies had made that so! He had more than once hexed her dates when he thought she wasn't looking and had set a Hogwarts record by having asked her on a date and been turned down a grand total oftwo hundred and twenty-three times since fifth year! He was obsessive! Ooh, he drove her mad! He and the rest of those insufferable Marauders! If only she could go back in time, back to their first year, and somehow- change them, maybe even to get away from them entirely! Maybe even make sure they never got together at all! Suddenly, not only gloominess, but guilt burned in her stomach. How could she even think that! While she may have problems with them, they were very good friends to each other.

_And oh my dreams  
It's never quite as it seems  
Never quite as it seems_

More than once she had seen Potter and Black stand up for their smaller friend, Pettigrew. She knew they were good friends to the often sickly Remus. And unfortunately, Potter was also devilishly attractive and now rather sensitive. It was he who had listened to her rant about her sister one night when they, as Head Boy and Girl, were supposed to be planning the next Hogsmeade visit. It was he who had helped her when she received the letter that her mother had died. Maybe she should take him up on his date offer one day to pay him back- oh my God; she did not just think that!

_I know I've felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you_

The redheaded girl hurriedly shook the thoughts from her mind and returned to the challenge at hand- the package. The leaden feeling returned to her stomach as she slowly undid the ribbon and pulled the lid off. Something was different about this gift. First of all, Aaron hadn't given it to her directly, but somehow managed to slip it into her dorm- in Gryffindor Tower. And there was no overly perky card, declaring his devotion to her. Her nimble fingers sorted through the tissue paper and found a small, intricate jewelry box. Her emerald green eyes widened at the mystery.

_And then I open up and see  
The person falling here is me  
A different way to be_

Aaron would never have given her something so…lovely! It was more his style to shower her with sweets or freshly picked flowers, some with dirt still on the ends. But this, this showed that someone had taken their time in choosing it. By some device or another, it was in her favorite shade of crimson and elaborately detailed with gold wire. It stood on tiny feet, in all about the size of her hand. She carefully opened the lid and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the wonderful, tinkling sound of a compellingly beautiful melody that sounding strangely like phoenix song. Lily gently took out the almost liquid looking piece of silver in the box and held it between her fingers. She held it up to the wavering light of the solitary candle in the dorm and examined it, a gasp of delight pushing from her throat as she realized what it was!

_I want more, impossible to ignore  
I want more, impossible to ignore  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do  
And they'll come true, impossible not to do_

It was a stunningly crafted silver lily, even inscribed lightly on the back with her name: Lily Evans. The little flower, though made of a cold metal, was so detailed as to be alive, winking in imaginary sunlight in its thin chain. She pulled her hair away from her neck and gently fastened it there. The flower settled gently into the hollow of her neck, almost glowing in the darkness of the small room. Lily stared into the darkness for a minutes, going through the names of people who could possibly have given this to her. She closed her eyes and a handsome visage appeared, almost by magic. The young woman now knew well who had given this token to her and as she slipped off into slumber, his face danced before her eyes.

_And now I'll tell you openly  
You have my heart so don't hurt me  
You're what I couldn't find_

The next morning, James Potter feigned sleep on one of the Common Room couches as Lily walked down the stairs. He waited patiently through very slightly opened eyes to see her frown at the sight of him. The young man almost dropped his charade in shock when she walked over to him and gently brushed his messy black hair from his face. She dropped her hand rather suddenly and glanced around, as though afraid someone would see. The girl hurried from the room and through the portrait hole, never noticing as the boy opened his warm hazel eyes, shining with happiness behind his spectacles. As she had bent forward, something swung forward over him, something lovely and delicate, an exact replica of her. The boy smiled again as he looked out the window to see the sun blazing over the grounds. One thought ran through his fevered brain- she was wearing his lily…

_A totally amazing mind  
So understanding and so kind  
You're everything to me_

A/N:Another Lily and James!You should know by now thatanything HP is JKR's and the song belongs to the Cranberries, but since I have a mortal fear of lawyers, the FBI, and guns that accompany said FBI agents, I told you again anyway. Remember, I like reviews! REVIEW!


	4. There You'll Be

A/N: Yet again, Lily and James. This one is more emotional, sappy. Deals with loss- I was trying to say that maybe Lily likes James more than she thinks. Song belongs to Faith Hill (pretty sure) and the charas to my idol, JKR! And I, as always, own nothing but a rather over active imagination… By the way, any flames on this will _not_ be laughed at or appreciated. This was hard for me to write but it was something I needed to do to 'pour out the sorrow' as the saying goes. Respect the grief of others and respect Nora- she has done more in her short years than I will probably do in my life.

_Remember Nora: live your life where she could not._

**There You'll Be**

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

Lily settled into a cozy chair by the crackling fire and threw a blanket over her knees. She sighed in satisfaction and returned to the cup of cocoa she held daintily in her hand. It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and, to her utmost pride; she had been selected as Head Girl. A month into term now, she had finally come to grips with the fact that the Head Boy was none other than James Potter, infamous leader of the Marauders and King of the Fatheads, her special nickname for him, as of second year. Well, she amended the thought slightly, he has seemed to have deflated that ego a bit- the responsibility must be good for him. She heard faint yelling from outside and frowned delicately, her green eyes slightly puzzled. It was after curfew and she had made clear to the school that all were to be in their dormitories by nine o'clock or instant detention. And these sounds were coming not even from the castle, but in the direction of the Quidditch pitch!

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

She stood regretfully and walked over to the window of the Common Room. If someone had been on the other side of the glass, they would have seen a petite, auburn haired girl, her emerald green eyes strict yet warm. The girl sighed in exasperation and opened the window, pulling her wand out as she did so. She muttered a speech spell, "Narro!" (a/n: Latin for 'speak') and directed the glowing orb to the Quidditch pitch, holding its twin in her hand as she spoke into the ball of light, "Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew! What are you playing at- it's almost an hour past curfew!" She saw the boys jump as James' voice suddenly came over the distance, "But Lily, we're-" "Coming in!" she ordered, "Before I give you all detention! Yes, James, I can do that to you too! Now stop setting bad examples for the first years!"

_Well you showed me how it feels  
To feel the sky within my reach  
And I always will remember all  
The strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

She snapped her fingers quickly, ending the spell before they could object. She watched them tear out of the stadium and returned to her chair, staring moodily into the fire. Of course, just when her opinion of James rose, he pulled it right back down again! He was insufferable, insolent, arrogant, and altogether exasperating! Unfortunately, he had also helped her out more than once. It was he who had helped her with tricky work in Transfiguration, who had congratulated her first when she had come back to school with perfect O.W.L's because somehow he knew about it, assisted her in setting up her best friend with Remus, had beat to a pulp the first person to call her a mudblood, and who had been a great help organizing and doing all of the Head Boy duties when he reminded her that she couldn't do it all alone. And in fact, it was James Potter who had rescued her in her darkest moment, near the end of last year…

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

She clutched the letter in disbelief- this must be a joke, and a poor one at that! Her eyes filled as she again read the missive, tracing her father's shaky signature and realizing that it must be true. Her mother, her hero, her angel in the darkness- was gone, stolen by the curse of cancer. Her friends walked into the dormitory and began to ask what was wrong, but Lily ran from them, escaping their warmth and sympathy as she fled through the dark and slightly forbidding halls of Hogwarts at night. Finally, when she could run no more, she collapsed to the ground, a sobbing heap of despair. She didn't know how long she was there for when suddenly, she saw a pair of shoes in her peripheral vision as a concerned voice said worriedly, "Lily- oh, Merlin…come on Lily, come here-" she felt herself being pulled upright and held tightly by a pair of strong arms. She sagged willing into their grip, her cries muffled in their robes as she sobbed, all her pain spilling out. The two stood that way for a long time before Lily gained a shaky hold on herself and looked up to see her rescuer, her knight in shining armor that her mother said would always find her in times of need. The knight wore a look of utmost care and compassion, his messy ebony hair falling into kind hazel eyes behind black wire spectacles. James spoke again, "Oh Lily, I'm so sorry… Come, I'll get you back to the tower…"

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

Even the memory of that night brought tears again to Lily's eyes. She shook them away, knowing her mother wanted her to be tough and to succeed in her schooling. The girl nestled back into the chair, watching the fire snap and pop as faces seemed to form in the flames- her mother laughing, her father smiling, images of a time that seemed so long ago. Was her mother right? Had she found her hero? The one who would be there forever and after? Lily barely noticed when she slipped off to the land of slumber, her mind silently answering her question yes as a face drifted before her tired eyes. Soon after, four boys tumbled through the portrait hole as quietly as they could before dashing up to their dormitory. All but one. James stooped to pick up the blanket and gently arranged it over the sleeping form of Lily. He tenderly brushed her cheek, his eyes warm with love, before whispering, "Sweet dreams, Lily…"

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be _

**This Songfic is dedicated to Nora Falk.**

**Nora was the strongest person I have ever known.**

**On December 8 2004, she lost her battle with Leukemia.**

**We sang this song for her and she will live in our memories always.**

**We love you Nora- Godspeed…**


	5. Everywhere

**Everywhere**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

James lay on his back, staring at the sky. He watched the clouds drift by overhead, their fluffy ivory forms hovering effortlessly. He could spot shapes if he looked hard enough: there was one that looked like a giant dog, another that had the vague shape of a rat, even a wolf wafted above him. He and his companions, pictured in the sky. And there, coming ever closer, that one cloud- ah, it was the beautiful of them all by far!

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there _

It seemingly bore the shape of a girl of about seventeen, her hair long and curling loosely about her shoulders. Its face smiled down at the school, delicate eye brows framing breathtaking eyes that would sparkle like emeralds if the cloud had a hue. That beloved face, gliding above him, so close, but entirely unreachable. He closed his eyes as the phantom pain in his heart; how like the real Lily this cloud was- cruelly keeping him at arm's length. Ah, his flower was more a rose than a lily; for while a lily was forgiving and smooth, even white roses had thorns. But he didn't care. He would go to the ends of the earth and back if needed to make his way through the brambles that surrounded his Lily.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

He stared again into the heavens, watching as the sky began a magical transformation, from blue, to purple, to pink, and finally to a deep blood red tone. How he would have loved to watch a sunset with Lily, he thought as a gleaming, golden orb disappeared beyond the horizon. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright- if the sun was set and it was only the beginning of October, that would make it nearly eight o'clock, a time also known as curfew. Many a night, he wouldn't have cared. But, he didn't have his invisibility cloak with him. The young man hurtled over the ground, dashed into the castle, and ran down the halls, praying that Lady Luck was on his side. It was too bad Lady Luck is a rather unreliable woman.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _

James heard the dreaded meow of a cat behind him and ran harder- Mrs. Norris had picked up his scent which meant Filch would on his tail in- there he was now! James through himself through the doors led to the library. He ran through the shelves and suddenly skidded to a halt. The redheaded girl seated before him looked up, a disapproving look on her face, "Under the table, Potter." Without thinking, James did as he was told and suddenly felt himself tapped on the head. A strange feeling tingled through his body, as though ice dripped from his pores, quickly realizing she must have Disillusioned him to provide added protection from the caretaker in the deep shadows of the room. He had to be seeing things- Lily Evans would never help him, ever! He was such an idiot, seeing her everywhere he looked!

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone _

Filch suddenly reached the study area, "Alright, Evans, where is he?" "I'm sorry, sir, I think he went that way-" she pointed straight through the library to where James knew another exit was. Filch grinned nastily, "Mrs. Norris, what are you doing by those bookshelves- the boy went that way!" The odious man quickly disappeared and Lily sighed, "You can come out now Potter…" James crawled out from under the table, figuring that maybe, it wasn't a dream! But, could it be anything but? He swallowed hard, praying she was real, "Thanks Ev- Lily."

_I am not alone _

The girl looked at him strangely, "Hold still, I have to Disillusion you." and again tapped him with her wand, causing a warm flood to course through his veins. Could it be true? She wasn't just a dream invented by his overtired brain! He smiled, "I never thought you would ever do anything like that; least of all for me." "Well," she blushed slightly, "You are Head Boy, and I don't need my tenure as Head Girl stained by the escapades of the Head Boy! You should go back to the tower, Potter, and try not to get in any more trouble-" "On one condition; you call me James and I'll defeat the urge to misbehave…deal?"

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so _

He held out his hand and tried to grin in a way that looked serious. He had to touch her, to know- was she real or did he just see her everywhere he looked? She looked startled, but gently took his hand, "Deal… James." Before she could stop him, he raised her delicate hand to his lips and kissed it gently, "Deal, Lily." He faded away through the library, almost tripping over everything in his path- all he could see was his beautiful flower, his lovely, wonderful, perfectly real Lily.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

Lily watched the young man go; absently pressing the hand he had kissed against her chest as a tingling feeling she had never felt before raced up her spine. What had possessed her to help him? She shook her head, trying to shake the images of a handsome young man with messy black hair and wickedly smiling hazel eyes flashing behind his glasses…As she gathered her books she could stop the quivering feeling in her stomach, the racing of her heart, the dampening of her palms. And everything that danced before her eyes had the form of…………James.

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_

A/N: Ah, another one done! I really like writing these and if ya'll like 'em too, did you know that the little button with 'REVIEW' on it is actually really helpful? Yeah, it really is! So review and you'll get another wonderfully sappy fic soon!

A/N 2.0: Christmas break started! Yay for me- I might actually have time to write more of these...


	6. Ordinary Day

**Ordinary Day**

_Just a day, Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.  
And as he ask if I would come along  
I started to realize- That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines._

Lily had never had a dream quite like this before. She was warm and happy and- oh, she didn't quite know what the feeling was, only that it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt in her life! It was exquisite, this sensation. She knew she had never felt something quite like this ever before, nothing even came close. The girl sighed and snuggled against her dream person, locked in this hug, this embrace of passion. This was how life should be lived! But not how she did so; regulated and maybe even afraid of that freedom. But, in this dream land, she wasn't. Ah, this was the plunge, the freedom she longed for! Her arms dangled around his neck, her heart beat against his own in his muscular chest. His hands were large and comforting, stroking her back as though they had all the time in the world. She ran her own hands through his hair, feeling that she had made it messier than it already was.

_He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand?_

Lily frowned; who did she know… That characteristic fit someone, she just couldn't put a finger on who in her daydreaming state. Maybe she should look up and find out… As though he had read her mind, her dream boy gently untangled himself from her and took her hands in his own. She hesitated a minute, marveling at those beautiful hands before suddenly looking up! Hazel eyes, calm and understanding gazed into her own, a smile in their depths. His hair was the color of the night sky, a shock of black that looked almost windswept. He was smiling, a warm grin that made her heart melt to look at it. Who was he? The part of her mind that was always rational warned her that she was better off forgetting this reverie, and better off not knowing this person.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time._

She pushed through those barriers, telling herself she didn't care and desperately sought the name: when she found it, she rather wished she had just left him in anonymity- even the name 'James Potter' was enough to push her rudely from sleep. She drifted to consciousness but clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to spoil that feeling, even if it was with the odious James Potter! How could other people like him? He was a spoiled, arrogant cretin! Even the teachers seemed to love him and his friends- all of them handsome, smart, and absolutely charming! Well, she amended, not that Peter boy that always tags along with them. But, back to Potter, anyway.

_And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand._

What made him so likable? She wracked her still sleep blocked brain. Sure, he was handsome- even she could admit that. He was smart, he was athletic… But what made him so charismatic, so dashing? The answer came to her suddenly: confidence! He always went around as though he owned the world! But, not just that; it was that he never doubted himself, not ever. He would go against the crowd, against his friends if he wanted to do it, or knew that it was generally the right thing to do. She smiled to herself- that was a quality she looked for in anyone she had even considered dating. She had never found that kind of confidence, only arrogance. That Potter, he always seemed to know what he was looking for, even when he stared up at nothing, dreaming. Driven, almost.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?_

Lily suddenly realized she was thinking about Potter in a positive light. She opened her eyes and made to sit up but was stopped by a heavy presence around her delicate waist. She looked down; was that an arm? The girl glanced around the room confusedly, realizing she was in the Gryffindor common room. What was she doing here and who was holding her so possessively, and yet so tenderly? She turned gently and froze. She was lying against the sleeping James Potter! What had happened last night? Memories flooded back to her: disgust as Potter had sat down beside her on the couch as she read by the fire, outrage as suddenly Potter slumped against the arm of the chair as he was hit by a powerful sleep spell, surprise as she turned and saw Sirius Black standing behind her, anger as he grinned broadly and hit her with the same sleep charm, and wonder as she fell asleep, wonder at what they were trying to do. No need to speculate anymore. Potter mumbled something in his sleep and she realized it that was her name on his sleeping lips.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as i looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,_

She looked down at him, softer now; he would not have had anything to do with this. He relatively respected her, in their seventh year, realizing that their strained relationship must now become professional as the Head Boy and Head Girl. She lay back again against his frame, not wishing to disturb him. All her life she had looked for her someone, a person as focused, as tenacious as she. And now, she finally began to see this person had been in front of her all along. Who was more insistent than Potter? He never gave up; not when he didn't understand something, not when he seemed to be losing, not when she refused him.

_Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand,  
Right in the palm of your hand._

She closed her eyes and turned her cheek to lay on his chest. Potter was always saying to never give up, to never hold back. Was she the one suppressing her life? This boy, he stood there, beckoning in her dreams and in her life, even as he slept, to follow him, to take that jump into truly living! As she again drifted off into slumber, she began to think that maybe, just maybe, she should take that offered hand and learn to live life- life the way that she should…

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky._

A/N: This will be my last fic for a little bit as I try to keep up with school and not flunking my physics class (yeah, my parents wouldn't be thrilled). So, while I'm away, leave me lots of pretty reviews encouraging me to return with another fluffy fic or threatening me to never return (at which I'll probably laugh like a hyena).While you're waiting, I highly recommend any of the authors/stories in my favorites- all of them are awesome! Review for me, lovely peoples!


End file.
